Always there in you
by Asuna-dono
Summary: Sasuke ha muerto en la guerra, y Sakura sintió como todo lo que la motivaba la abandonaba, Perdió su camino y se sintió hundida en el más profundo abismo, fingiendo ser feliz y esperando el día de su muerte. Pero de pronto, una visita inesperada cambia su vida para siempre.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no obtengo ningún pago por la historia, sólo busco entretener, de fan para fans.**

**Bueno, sé que excusas he dicho muchas, y sé que esta es vieja, pero sincera, he dejado mis fics en pausa por falta de inspiración, y aunque esté subiendo este one-shot, no vuelve la musa para las otras, y de verdad me frustra, pero se que en su momento aparecerá, y me disculpo, si hay personas que aún me esperan, de verdad lo siento, pero se que si retomo la escritura así como estoy, voy a terminar arruinándolas, si es que ya no lo están... En fin, este fic me llegó al escuchar dos canciones, una de "The valli girls" llamada "Always there in you" y la otra de Christina Perry llamada "A thousand years", de seguro ya la han escuchado, es muy linda, y me inspiró jejeje, bueno no digo más, espero que disfruten el fic, y que dejen su comentario o su opinión, es un poco depresivo, pero creo que es algo que puede llegar a pasar, o qué se yo, espero que no jejeje, bueno ¡gracias por leer!**

* * *

Cuando imaginas algo en tu vida, ya sea feliz o triste, lo haces pensando que va a suceder, hasta planeas como reaccionar, qué decir, cómo actuar. Pero cuando te das cuenta de que ese momento nunca llegó, es cuando sientes ese vuelco y esa gran desilusión, eso es lo que más te lastima, y no por el hecho de soñar sino por el hecho de haberlo idealizado todo.

Eso le había sucedido a una joven de sólo trece años, cuando se dijo a sí misma que todo iba a mejorar con el tiempo, que las cosas no tenían que ir mal siempre y que todos merecían un momento de paz a lo largo de sus vidas. Algo totalmente difícil para una persona que vivía en un mundo lleno de violencia, y que la mayor parte de ésta, era su trabajo. Porque ser ninja era eso, su trabajo, matar si era necesario, todo protegiendo un punto de vista y siempre pensando que era el correcto. Y en esa vida caótica los sentimientos estaban en segundo plano, deprimirse no estaba permitido, dudar era un gran error que podía resultar fatal.

Por eso Haruno Sakura tuvo que ser fuerte, fingir siempre seriedad y convicción, pero siempre obteniendo fuerzas de lo que amaba y lo poco que le quedaba, esa era su gran motivación; tenía que buscar en ese mundo algo que la impulsara a continuar viviendo y no sólo por el hecho de existir, sino también pensando que alguna cosa importante la retenía en ese mundo, y es que con todas las veces que había estado al borde de la muerte le sorprendía que aún seguía ahí, entonces se motivaba y se decía que era por una razón, y esa razón era su familia y sus amigos. Pero después lo perdió _todo_.

Aun tenía a sus amigos, y de los verdaderos, esos que no dudarían ni un segundo recibir un kunai en su pecho por su bienestar, la alegraban, le hacían sentir calidez en su pecho, y la ayudaban a sobrevivir. Pero todo cambiaba cuando llegaba a su casa, la soledad la cubría por completo, la perturbaba el silencio desde que sus padres habían muerto, extrañaba a su madre riñéndola todo el tiempo, su padre molestándola con su compañero Sai, los domingos en familia, lo extrañaba todo. Naruto la apoyaba bastante, la visitaba con frecuencia, pero ahora que tenía otras obligaciones, estaba entrenando para hacer por fin realidad su sueño, cómo lo envidiaba, él siempre mantuvo su palabra, y estaba a punto de hacer todo lo que se había prometido y le había prometido a sus padres y amigos. Pero ella, ella no había logrado nada, creyó que con hacerse fuerte y demostrarle a todo el mundo que no era sólo la compañera de Naruto y Sai, sino una mujer fuerte y que todo lo podía lograr. Pero no fue así.

Y estaba tan convencida, tan segura que cuando descubrió que había algo que no podía concretar, cayó en la realidad, tan fuerte que sintió que volvía a quebrarse, su convicción se esfumó y sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo, aquellos _ojos negros_ que tanto persiguió ya no estaban, se habían ido llevándose con ella todo aquello que la motivaba.

Cuando lo vio llegar al campo de batalla y comprobó que ya no estaba sumido en la oscuridad, su vida se iluminó, su cuerpo se cargó de tanta confianza y fuerza que sintió arrasar con todo, y lo hizo, su maestra se sintió orgullosa de ella, sus dos compañeros la reconocieron como una gran guerrera, y todo fue perfecto, a pesar de los peligros que enfrentaron, todas las lágrimas derramadas por aquellos que se marcharon para no volver, todo era perfecto.

Para ella, que _él_ estuviera ahí, complementaba su mundo y llenaba todos esos enormes espacios vacíos, con sólo saber que respiraba y que su vida dejaba de ser ese agujero negro, que tanto lo destruía. Sakura sonrió, sonrió de verdad por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, su alma sentía que subía y bajaba con velocidad, y a la vez, que estaba tranquila y _nada_ podía perturbarla.

"¿Ves? Él regresó, y tú que jamás lo creíste en verdad" le decía su _otro yo_, con ironía. Sakura siempre se repetía una y otra vez que Naruto cumpliría su palabra, que lo traería de vuelta y que pronto iba a estar con ellos, con sus amigos y compañeros, que volvería a sonreír, a reír y a enfadarse como antes, cuando eran el equipo siete, pero en el fondo no lo creía, hasta que le vio sonreír. Pero no, eso _nunca_ iba a pasar.

"¿Ves? Te dije que no sucedería, pero tú lo creíste, y ahora mírate, sino fuera porque aun te hablo estaría segura que estás vacía… ¿A quién querías engañar?, nada sucede como lo soñamos, ya deberías haberlo sabido… Él, él ya no está… Sakura… Levántate… Vamos… ¿Sakura?"

Eso fue lo último que escucho decir de ella, ya no era Sakura, ya no era esa mujer dulce, alegre y sociable que solía ser, todo en ella murió cuando _él_ lo hizo. Uchiha Sasuke había muerto en la guerra, en sus manos. Pero había dejado algo, unas breves palabras, unas palabras que jamás olvidaría, unas palabras que la habían mantenido con vida aun después de que sintió que ya no lo estaba.

Uchiha Sasuke le susurró en el oído que no se arrepentía de todo lo que le sucedió, de la muerte de su familia, de su ida de la aldea, de todo su sufrimiento, porque gracias a eso había sentido con todo el sentido de la palabra _"el amor"_.

"Sakura… gracias por amarme… sin saberlo, ya estabas salvándome, me alegra morir en tus manos…" Las manos de Sasuke dejaron de apretar las suyas para siempre, aunque su pecho estaba hueco, gracias al ataque que le dio su ancestro Madara en el último momento, su alma no podía estar más llena y más plena que nunca, era como si en lugar de morir estaba comenzando a vivir.

Incluso al final, Sasuke fue egoísta, se fue, sin importarle que una vida se apagaba poco a poco, la vida de Sakura dejó de ser la misma para siempre, todo su ser, su esencia se marchó. Lloró por muchos años, lo extrañó como nadie podía extrañarlo, lo recordó como nadie lo recordó y lo amó como nadie lo amo.

Miró hacia la ventana, desde su cama, y admiró la luna, siempre de alguna manera le recordaba a él, tan lejana, pero a la vez tan cerca, y _fría_. Su vida también era así. Todos sus conocidos habían hecho de alguna manera sus vidas, y eso le alegraba, ellos merecían todo eso y más, por todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho, por todo lo que habían sacrificado. Pero ella nunca se permitió continuar, a ojos ajenos, ella era feliz, una de las mejores ninjas de su aldea, linda, amable. Pero para ella, eso era sólo una máscara, no quería que se preocuparan por ella, ella misma había aceptado ese estilo de vida, no se permitió avanzar, se quedó en un mismo minuto, en el mismo segundo en el que _él_ se fue. Así permaneció diez años después de que _él_ ya no estaba, aunque para ella no había corrido el tiempo, siempre sintió que era ese mismo día, por eso nunca lo había superado.

Miró hacia la puerta e imagino cómo sería si _él_ viviera, y estuviera con ella, imaginó que _él_ la abría y con su rostro serio, porque asi era _él_, se recostaba con ella, y en silencio observarían la luna, porque para ella eso era más que suficiente, no sentiría necesidad de pedir más.

-Si estuvieras acá, esto sería perfecto…- dijo observando su costado, como si de verdad estuviera ahí.

-Si yo estuviera aquí, estaríamos haciendo el amor…- Sakura abrió sus ojos asustada, no era normal que sus alucinaciones le respondieran, se levantó de repente y chocó la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama, pero ni siquiera lo sintió.

-¿Estás acá, Sasuke?- dijo sin despegarle la vista, _Sasuke_ se enderezó y la miró tranquilamente.

-Me ves, ¿no es así?- Sakura aun en shock no podía creer lo que veía, de seguro estaba soñando, pero por alguna razón sabía que no era eso.

-Vine a decirte algo… así que pon atención…

Sakura aun muda, sólo pudo asentir, ya se sentía bastante loca, no lo podía estar más, se convenció. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella lo imitó, los dos se observaban fijamente.

-Sakura, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años desde que me fui? Tú no eres así, no eres la que conocí una vez, no eres de quién me enamoré.- dijo con tristeza.

Sakura tragó y sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos se aguaron y quiso gritar.

-Que no soy yo dices… Pues claro que no… No lo soy… Cada suspiro, cada sonrisa, cada rastro de mi se fue contigo- su voz temblaba, y su cuerpo también, sus lágrimas bajaban sin parar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.- He muerto cada día esperándote, he vivido cada día amándote, he llorado cada día recordándote, sintiendo tu mano apretar la mía, viendo tu rostro abandonar todo rastro de vida y sintiendo como dejabas este mundo. Tú eras mi mundo, tú eres mi mundo, y si no estás, no queda nada para mí. Siento que amarte me hace fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, te necesito, te necesito como nunca antes he necesitado algo. Para mí ya no queda nada, nada que me pueda hacer feliz.

-Sakura, ¿es que acaso soy tan poco para ti? ¿No te das cuenta que estoy aquí? Estás cayendo en el mismo abismo en el que yo caí cuando lo perdí todo, me cegué y no quise ver más allá de lo que verdaderamente es especial y lo que nos hace vivir, aunque hayamos perdido personas importantes hay que continuar, y tú has detenido tu tiempo, tu vida. ¿No me has sentido? Mírame, aquí estoy. Siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré.

-¿Cómo puedo seguir? Lo he perdido todo, ya nada me queda, yo quiero estar contigo, siento que te he amado por mil años, y sé que lo voy a hacer por mil más, pero, eso no es suficiente, nada es suficiente. Siento que estoy a un paso de ti, pero también siento que estoy a un millón. No me es suficiente tenerte en mi corazón, también quiero tenerte físicamente, y entiendo qué quieres decirme, pero yo ya he elegido no vivir sin ti. Quiero irme contigo, Sasuke, llévame contigo, no me dejes aquí, donde ya nada tiene sentido para mí…- Sakura se aferraba con desesperación a los hombros de Sasuke, sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de sentirlo, y eso la aterraba como nunca, quería dejar de sufrir, no por ser cobarde, sino porque estaba exhausta, ya no tenía fuerzas, y fingir que estaba todo bien la había ido desgastado al punto de que ya no suspiraba, ya no se sentía viva. No sabía si él de verdad estaba ahí, pero quería que sus sentimientos llegaran a Dios, y que de una vez por todas se la llevara y la alejara de todo eso.

-¿De verdad quieres dejarlo todo atrás?- Sasuke levantó el rostro de la mujer y la miró con serenidad. Sakura tomó aire y con su mano acarició el rostro de su amado.

-Tú eres mi todo…- Sasuke le devolvió la caricia, limpió sus lágrimas, y le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-Si te pido que me esperes un poco más, ¿lo harías?- dijo acercando su rostro más al de ella.

-¿Y que haré mientras tanto?- dijo con temor, la idea de esperar más la desilusionaba de sobre manera, Sasuke suspiró y le besó la frente.

-Vas a vivir… Vas a ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz y después vendrás conmigo… ¿qué dices?- Sakura lo miró y sintió como algo en su pecho se llenaba, algo que la hacía sentir diferente, cálida y plena. Bajó su mirada, tocó su pecho y sonrió para sí misma, algo en ella había cambiado.

-Digo que, te extrañaré, pero que esperaré feliz y viviré por lo que tu recuerdo significa para mí, después de todo, aun si pasa un milenio, nunca te dejaré de amar, y aún en la eternidad sé que te encontraré.

-No vas a necesitar buscarme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme…No temas yo te he amado siempre… que me esperes un poco más no significa que no te quiera, al contrario, es porque te quiero, que quiero que vivas más- dijo tocando su pecho, como demostrando que él se encontraba ahí, Sakura sonrió y asintió.- Por cierto, creo que te vendría bien un cambio de imagen, quiero que cortes tu cabello como hace diez años, y que uses un traje rojo, como el que tanto te gustaba, y como el que tanto me gustaba, es mi única petición…- Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa, unas lágrimas escaparon y con convicción asintió, Sasuke sonrió y la besó tiernamente, Sakura sintió sus cálidos labios y su corazón se llenó, ya no tenía miedo, todo iba a estar bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó con un sentimiento diferente, sonrió, abrió su ventana, dejó la brisa refrescar su habitación, tomó un refrescante baño, desayunó bastante bien, prendió incienso para el retrato de sus padres y el de Sasuke, este último lo tomó, lo aferró a su pecho y sonrió con ternura.

"Ves, tú nunca me haces caso, y henos aquí… Todo está bien, y lo estará, ¿él lo dijo no? Así que vamos Sakura, confiemos en él, ¡tienes que cortarte esas greñas y renovar el guardarropas, que está bien deprimente!"- Sakura rió y se sintió completa, al fin esa parte de sí volvió, y no tuvo más miedo, sólo le restaba vivir, y esperarlo a él…

-¡Ya me voy, mamá, papá, Sasuke!- gritó antes de salir, y en su mente le pareció escuchar un "cuídate y vuelve pronto", ya todo iba a estar bien…


End file.
